Our choices
by koumustumi
Summary: Usagi and Seiya's daughter faces an extreme choice that will help shape her future. Can she follow her path correctly?


**Our Choices**

**Set:** In the future / Crystal Tokyo.

**Plot: **A short little piece that centers on Usagi and Seiya's daughter. The coming of age is vastly approaching, and as her powers begin to flourish, Neo Queen Serenity wants her daughter to decide which area of power to explore. Whether she wants to follow in her own(Serenity's) footsteps and become a soldier of the moon. Or if she wants to follow in her father's footsteps and become a star soldier. Behind her, are two other girls, eagerly awaiting the choice. Usagi reflects, and does what her mother has always told her to. Follow her heart. This is told from her POV.

**Other/Disclaimer: **This is an AU. Which makes no Mamoru. I'm sorry... I don't have anything against him, but I am a Seiya and Usagi fan. So please don't bomb my mailbox with flames. They make me sad. Based off the anime! Sailormoon characters are not mine, but (Chibi) Usagi, Yukino, Mustumi, and Shinobu are.

_Choices... what are they? Ano, ne! Am I ready for this?_

"_Ohimesama, have you reached a choice?" I turned around, and couldn't help but slightly cringe at the title. Sure, I was a Princess, but I didn't need to be reminded of it, all the time. My father used to refer to me as: _'Chocho' _which means __'Butterfly'. Mainly because of my love for freedom, for my outgoing and independent nature. He told me, that whenever I stepped into a room, my light would ignite and instantly blanket me in an array of colors. I bared the hues of a butterfly, with just my simple shine. Which belonged to my mother._

"Yes, yes. I have. And Shinobu, you can refer to me as Usagi-chan. I don't mind." I snapped back into reality, focusing my placidness in my tone as I spoke. Shinobu merely stared at me, as if she had seem something extremely eccentric, but interesting non-the less. Mother's officials were all the same. I threw the blue haired woman a look, with an arched eyebrow to complete it. She nodded, giving into my demand. 

"Fine, Miss---er, _Usagi-chan. Your mother is expecting you."_

- - -

My majestic mother, born from the moon, rising like an elegant beam of light across a dull night sky. She never bore false witness, nor did she ever lead anyone wrong. Her advice was laced in gold, and as I watched her, sitting there on a throne craved out of crystal I couldn't help but wish to bow. Yet, I paid respect in the way I was taught. By curtsying.

My father on the other hand was bred from the stars. A very bright star indeed. With hair of night sky and eyes that glittered an azure hue, similar to that of a stunning nebula. My father was dark, while my mother was light. Golden hair, with porcelain skin, and eyes like the Heavens, cerulean. Me, a mere fusion of moon and star, light and dark. Night sky and cerulean. The most unusual thing about me is that I bare the sign of the crescent moon on my forehead. A true mark of royalty. Only this and nothing more.

"_Musume..." My mother reached out, beckoning me forward. Trying not to drag my feet across the carpet, I started up the crystal stairs leading up to the throne. The stairs, which had been, blessed by Queen Kakyuu herself. As I approach, she keeps her hands out. I reach out, and gently we make contact. Lacing fingers and I am intoxicated by the warmth and protection of her scent. Sweet, and strong. "Have you made your choice?"_

I bite my bottom lip, and absentmindedly, my hands gripping her own clutch just a little bit tighter. An action I picked up when I become nervous. 

My mother senses this. "My child, please come forth and tell me. There is no pressure on you. You have every right to decide. It's like I told you." She pauses, and frees her right hand from my own. Then pokes the tip of my nose. "Follow your heart, because it'll never steer you wrong."

I smiled in reassurance, and pure bliss. My joints relaxed, and my stance, which had been stiff, loosened as well. "Mama, I've thought very hard about this, and I've decided that I would like to take on the responsibility of becoming a soldier of the stars." 

I watched, expecting some look of disappointed. But, I could've just kicked myself right then. How could I expect that I would see disappointment from my own mother? She had told me on numerous dates that I would never be a disappointment in her eyes. Maybe that's why she didn't seem phased by my choice. Her eyes, reflecting tranquility, beamed at me. 

"Your father is going to be so happy. I respect your decision, Usagi." She leaned back, and I watched her face soften. "Kakyuu will want to see you right away. She'll want to anoint you, and dub you your soldier name---Shinobu!"

I kept my eyes to my mother as Shinobu snapped her head up; the woman raised a hand in polite gesture, before bowing before the Queen of Crystal Tokyo. "Yes, my Queen?"

"Please bring in my husband, Mustumi, and Yukino. Those young ladies are eagerly awaiting this." Clicking her heel against the carpet, Shinobu turned down the aisle, towards the closed doors where the small group was huddled.. trying to listen in, and failing miserably.

My cousins. Mustumi and Yukino. Two very strong figures in my life, whom I had grown up with. We traveled to the past together; we've shared our sorrows, laughter and joy. Still, my mother reminded me that they would always be there to protect me. They were promised to me. Something else I did not like, but had to accept. They both seemed to accept it very openly. Yukino was the one adoring a new adventure. Mustumi had no problem protecting a good friend. I turned at the door opening, it made no noise on its framed hinges, but I can sense it.

In came the first, the shortest of my cousins. Her father was a tall man, yet the genes seemed to skip over her. Her mother was short; therefore she was following in her footsteps. Mustumi's hair color is dark blue, cut short; it barely tapped her shoulders. She has thin brows, and a round face. Her eyes are an exotic violet hue. She pulled her look together with oval-rimmed glasses, and a simple ice blue dress with silver trim. No line of emotion lined her face, but I could've sworn she looked nervous. 

An inch or so taller then her, came my second cousin. Her hair the color of sunshine.. the sunshine you only saw on planet earth. It swept to her waist, and had been parted. Yukino loved to do her hair, therefore, seeing her hair bound into two braided pigtails was not a shock for me. Under wispy bangs, her eyes beamed a brilliant lime green. I'd often tease her about them, since they roared like an angry green flame when she was angry. Attired plainly in a yellow and orange evening gown, she was smiling.

Last of the figures to step in, was my father. Cloak of navy-blue, and suit of navy, ebony, and crimson. His hair suspended in a simple ponytail. I'd often yank that ponytail when I was younger. I still have the urge to do it, every now and then. He looked a mixture of things. Frightened, worried, nervous, and proud. I stood there, before the three of them. They gathered around the base of the throne, each pair of eyes rested on me.

"My dear star, and my two little angels, let it be known that Usagi has made her choice." I listened to the rustling of fabric, and I felt a hand press down against my shoulder and another against the top of my head. "She has decided to become a soldier of the stars."

I watched the emotions flood noble faces as soon as she announced it. My father, looking so utterly proud and I could've sworn there were tears in his eyes. That I, would follow in his footsteps. Turn down the choice of becoming a full moon solider, like my mother had been.

My cousin, Yukino looked a bit relieved, Mustumi was perplexed looking, her expression difficult to read. However, after a moment, it melted into a visible smile. There really wasn't a difference, once you thought about it. This was just a choice of which power to hold onto, and explore. This wasn't her giving up her duties to be the next Queen of Crystal Tokyo. This was her extended duty. To guard the valley of the stars, and the peace of the moon. Keep both worlds united, as her parents had been doing. 

My father, nothing short of a King, stepped forward, and drew me into a protective embrace. I melted into it; happy at the pride he expressed without words. Kissing the side of my temple, he grinned. "Way to go, _chiisai ichi_." 

"So, we're stars now?" Yukino piped, small hands raised towards the ceiling as she stretched.

"Yes, angel. You are. Kakyuu and Seiya will explain all that has been unspoken to you. You are the next generation of a band of elite star soldiers that existed way before all three of you were even thought of. I want the both of you to alert your parents. I'd like Usagi to stay behind." 

After all, there was still a lot to do. I knew it.

I'm only nine, but I'm closing a chapter of constant wondering in my life, and beginning a fresh new one.


End file.
